The Man She Loves is Back
by press.the.emma.button
Summary: Just a short-version of how the CS reunion after 6x14 could go. One-Shot.


**Here is my first try. Just a little something for a first time out of Wattpad :)**

 **Satan is backkkk**

 **I'd also like to thank IrishSwan for the beta work.**

* * *

It's one of the coldest nights in Storybrooke when Killian finally makes it home. He'd been out for 2 nights. Without any warning. Without anyone knowing why he just took off. Without _Emma_ knowing why he'd just vanish or if he'd even come back.

It killed him. Every second that passed reminded him of her, of how confused she must be, of how he'd hit her right on her weakest point; he had abandoned her, just like everyone else.

Then, there was the thought of what dangers could be lurking at his absence. Gideon wanted him out of town, which could only mean something was about to happen and it surely wouldn't be good.

His heart ached, his chest burned. His guilt so heavy that it turned into physical pain.

He didn't sleep. He thought. Thought of every possible exit in the damned submarine. He thought of Emma, and where she was, how she was feeling. He dreamed of reuniting with her, of proposing to her again, properly. He needed to express his love for her, his desire to spend the rest of his life by her side, without any guilt eating away at him.

However, 3 days later finds him at the Storybrooke Harbor. The darkness doesn't give way to the time, but Killian doesn't care. He leaps out of the vessel and trudges through the ice-cold water until he makes contact with the dock's solid ground.

As he's running, he remembers his friends Ariel and Princess Jasmine. He turns around, ready to go back to help them but Captain Nemo quickly stops him. "Go get her! She's waiting for you!" he says.

He smiles, taking steps backwards until he's turning around and running in _her_ direction.

* * *

The first thing he notices is that the lights are all out. It must be late. Really late.

He climbs up the stairs of their porch and bends down to grab the spare key buried in the dirt of their orchids bowl. He unlocks the door, only realizing how freezing he is – especially his soaked pants – now that he's standing still.

"Emma?" he tries, breathless. But he quickly figures that she must be upstairs.

He promptly takes off his shoes and goes up the stairs. He carefully watches the steps because with his lack of sleep, it wouldn't be a surprise if he fell over them.

"Emma, love?" he goes for their ajar door and steps in their bedroom, taking in what he's seeing. She's safe. She's here.

She's sleeping – a beauty sight itself – but there's more to it. She's all tucked up in her blankets, her presence almost unnoticeable.

His hand pulls up a lock of hair, his wet fringe covering the expanse of his eyes.

He goes around the bed to her side, bending down on his knees and holding the tip of their bed covers.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm a bloody git." He lets out with a sob that he's been holding back for days.

He doesn't resist the temptation to just touch her, letting his fingers lightly caress her temple. He even takes in some of her warmth. The heat doing much to calm his frigid limbs. He pulls down the blanket to get a better look at her, only to discover her form curled up into a ball.

Nevertheless, she started to stir at the movement. He looked to her face, as if awaiting for her eyes to meet his, but his heart quickly broke when the dimly moonlit room highlighted the circles under her eyes.

"Killian?"

"I'm here, love. I'm finally here."

She rapidly sits up and frowns. "You…You took off."

He can't breathe as he shakes his head, "I could never be away from you."

He doesn't move his eyes away from her. Instead, he's watching every move she makes, every small reaction, her pout, the tears welling up in her puffy eyes, the subtle tremble in her voice... "Where have you been?" he hears the desperation in her voice and it feels like a stab to his heart.

"After our discussion… I was going to get the man you love back to you, Emma. I agreed to go on a temporary trip with Nemo. However,… things got complicated… Gideon happened. He trapped us all in that bloody aquatic machine. I- I'm only here now thanks to Ariel and Jasmine-"

"I thought I'd lost you." She sobs and he presses his only hand against her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispers.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, just reveling in the relief that they're together again, before her hand slides to his chest, beneath his shirt. The absentminded worry that lasted for 3 days is now finally over.

"You're freezing." She says in shock; she's rarely felt him this cold. He's always the one that heats her up.

He sighs and looks down, knowing that his body temperature is the least of his problems at the moment.

Suddenly, she starts unbuttoning his shirt, almost standing up on the bed to take his jacket off.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to catch a pneumonia. You're all drenched, babe."

He smiles at her teasing nickname, feeling good to know that the tension was eased. He then moves towards the dresser to fetch dry sleep clothes.

Emma follows him too but heads to their bathroom to get a hairdryer.

"Is Henry home, tonight?"

"He is." She says warmly.

He thinks of how the lad must hate him right now for leaving his mother the way he did. These kinds of relationships are very fragile and Killian knows this could mean the end of the lad's trust in him.

"He just kept saying not to worry… that you'd come back eventually."

That takes him by surprise and calms his soul. Maybe he hasn't ruined it.

Emma goes to him with the dryer in her hand and plugs it into the closest outlet.

"No need for that thing, love."

"Hun. If you're not warm then who's going to keep _me_ warm?"

He smiles and looks down to his lap as she turns it on and starts drying his hair, brushing it with her fingers. He has to admit it does feel good – especially when the tips of her fingers would purposely touch the nape of his neck.

"All done." She says, then starts to comb his hair, he considers asking for more.  
He'll make sure to use that machine from now on.

While she moves to put the items back to their place, he opens the covers for easier entrance, before lying himself on the familiar and comfortable mattress.

He watches her switching off the bathroom's lights and climbing into bed with him, letting her head and hand fall on his chest.

"I can't live without you anymore, Emma. I can't." He pulls her closer to him. "Home is the place that when you leave, you miss it." He recites, looking down at her as she looks up back at him with a smile.

"You're home then, hun?"

"I've been home for a long time now." He tells her before pulling her in to a long passionate kiss.

" _The man I love_ is right here, Killian. It's you. No one can replace him and I need you every day _._ "


End file.
